


Eames Knitting

by swtalmnd



Series: Tea and Knitting [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Cthulhu Mythos, Gen, Knitting, Pen and Ink, art for my own fic because I'm shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of Eames knitting a little Cthulhu toy for his Halloween book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames Knitting




End file.
